onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jaimini626
10:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC)10:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC)10:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC)10:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC)10:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC)10:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC)10:26, January 5, 2012 (UTC)~ Welcome Jaimini626 Edits Try not to make random edits like Golding things unless everything else is bolded ok -- Edits Try not to make random edits like Bolding things unless everything else is bolded ok -- OK tucky , I will try my best and if there is any problem I will ask someone first .Jaimini•626•Talk✩ ' 11:57, January 5, 2012 (UTC) WHAT? sorry but what do you mean by ur spaces? 16:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ..............'Jaimini•626•Talk✩ ' 11:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It's my pleasure Blackendedsoul 13:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) hi......................................... 15:05, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Ahoy there Blackendedsoul 14:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Studies, undergraduation Blackendedsoul 15:14, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Blog Me Come on friend, loosen up and make a blog! Evanalmighty 10:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry but thanks for the link! Evanalmighty 10:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Indirect spam Jai, when you get to a decent connection and not one on your phone, please tell me so that I will unban you since this way you're just spamming the chat by entering and exiting. You've been banned again from the chat for indirect spamming, if you wanna get unbanned, just ask me or any of the chat mods. Direct spam Enough with the frickin' dot spam! 15:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Jaimin you have really got to stop puting dots all over peoples blogs. dont use it as comments to get youre edit count up you will end up being banned. From SHB I agree with them. It is really annoying what you are doing and if you continue, I will personally ask for your ban. Unfortunately I too, have to agree. I'm usually against banning, but a temporary ban will follow if you continue like this, it's really bothering and it makes no sense.... I don't know why you do it, but if you do it to gain some edits then it's really stupid... Thanks for the apology ^^ seriously man wtf that message that was about somone had nothing to do with you wtf are you talking about. From SHB STOP I have asked you several times to stop posting that crap on my wall it makes no sense and its really starting to piss me of just STOOOOOOOOOOOP! Straw Hat Boy 07:44, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget to sign your posts with four tildes (~) since it's considered a form of politeness and at this moment we have no idea who you are I apologise THT i just forgot is all Straw Hat Boy 08:00, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey man i apreciate you making me a sig but id rather get my own thanks anyway Straw Hat Boy 10:02, January 18, 2012 (UTC) jai man seriously what is up with all the messages on my talk page and the pointless and random comments youre leaving everywere. cmon man seriously its anoying ure only doing it to get ure edits up dont think people havent noticed please stop Straw Hat Boy 12:14, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Edits: Ahoy, it's me soul here, just wanted to ask something personal, why are you so obsessed with the number of edits? Well I am just curious. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul]] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 18:01, February 5, 2012 (UTC) My point was, why are you setting a goal over and over? [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 16:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday and Valentines Day to you! Evanalmighty 15:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 15:32, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Remeber Just noticed your avatar (pretty epic actually).Just remeber,ill always be the Young Roger.No replacements!!!! This is it It still needs a lot of cleaning up I'd say. I had to chance the opacity of the bubble to make it look transparent. But since I don't have a steady hand or photoshop anymore it's all I can do. I'm not the best editor. I used Photobucket's editor just to do this. The first link is an attempt to use two bubbles. I trimmed one picture too much though and you can tell. KiraKnight 13:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Espada Pirates Official Invitatio To make this official,you are from now on a member of one of the two main pirate crews of this wiki,Espada pirates. As for the power level,we said,i am Luffy Marimo is Zoro and you are Sanj in a scale ok? XD Hi Jai, I finally caught up with Beelzebub! Catastrophe 08:26, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Signature to be fixed Your sig is always having the January 18, 2012 timestamp. Allow me to remove it. 13:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Congraz :)) Yo Jami, MDM here. Congratz on crossing 1000 edits, I know this is late but I just noticed few minutes ago. Good luck to your next milestone :P 06:32, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I don't really know what it is and how I got it and have no clue about my rights. 15:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: why You striked off your sig, so I assumed you cancelled your vote. If you want to remove your vote, just remove it. 13:18, May 19, 2012 (UTC) vote could you please vote two weeks, anything more then that seems extremely unreasonable and cruel to me http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:OnePieceNation?t=20120524205553 (OnePieceNation 22:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) DP gave me permission to advertise http://onepiecespam.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Spam_Wiki 21:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Belated birthday wishes Sorry for this does not catch you on your actual day, I was away and unavailable during the Chinese New Year period. Wishing you a happy belated birthday and hope you have had a great day on that day and in days to come. Cheers! 05:17, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:10, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yo Bro~ http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/FotoFlexer_Animation_zps49702cc6.gif Happy New Year ( ^_^)/ .. don't get me wrong, my New Year starts NOW according to Pacific Time ( >_>) http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t371/AhouKing/OPY_zpsa00ef7a2.gif another year to success and '''COOKIES!! (9*^*)9 } Chat Well, strictly speaking the Skype group is just a backup for when the wiki breaks, but sure. My skype name is tsimdavis, add me and I'll add you to the group. Wiki chat isn't completely dead yet though. 21:17, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Twitter Hey Jai, sorry, but we're not going to use Twitter anytime soon. First we'll see how well Facebook and Tumblr go, then we'll go on Twitter. I'm giving it a few months before getting started on Twitter. 02:10, February 22, 2015 (UTC) I didn't connect Tumblr and FB because that feature sucks worse than my science teacher sucks at teaching science. Another thing, I'd like to talk to you in the chat. When is a good time? 12:55, February 24, 2015 (UTC) re:Alliance I wouldn't say no, but better ask all the admins, as well as several veteran editors first for opinions. 21:33, February 28, 2015 (UTC) CCC Reminder Just in case you haven't noticed this. New deadline is in around a week. 13:12, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Re:Alliance Hey Jai, sorry I'm so late with this. You just messaged me while I was gone for a bit and this just fell through the cracks. But yeah, I looked over the site, and it looks good, and I'd love to be affiliated with them. In fact, Calu already added them to the bottom of the mainpage, which is where we link Arlong Park. So you should be able to talk to them and tell them we're good to go now. Thanks. 01:18, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Christmas time is here, happiness and cheer Your Secret Santa has checked his list, and you appear to be relatively good. As such, you get a superhero gif spam! http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/7_zpsimadg4an.gif http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/2_zps4z6v4v5p.gif http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/6_zpsortkla9z.gif http://i1292.photobucket.com/albums/b573/amateragi/3_zpsoe7du71t.gif Merry Christmas Charlie Brown! 15:12, December 25, 2015 (UTC)